There have been proposed so-called 3D printing that forms a lenticular lens on a print side, and pseudo-embossment printing that forms unevenness on a print side. The 3D printing refers to a printing technique for a printed material in which a lenticular lens is formed on a print side to provide a stereoscopic effect to an image, or an image is made different depending on an angle to see, and as the 3D printing, techniques disclosed in Patent literatures 1 and 2 are known. The pseudo-embossment printing refers to a printing technique that attempts to form unevenness on a print side to express a stereoscopic effect, a luxurious feel, or the like, and as the pseudo-embossment printing, a technique disclosed in Patent literature 3 is known. Any of them is a technique that attempts to form a predetermined shaped structure on a print side with the printing technique. Also, the structure formed in a printing step is desirably solidified early in terms of productivity, and therefore ultraviolet-curable ink is used for the printing, and after the printing, ultraviolet is irradiated to solidify the ink.